Moonlight Love
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Zuko has a secret that he's hiding...more like is "he" even a he. Genderbending, Mai is not a girl in this fic and Zuko is a girl. What happens when the Avatar and gang finds out. Also Mai and Zuko have another secret their hiding. Warning lemons and PRE.


EgyptAdbydos: I also had this story on my mind so I finally wrote it down. Zuko is a girl in this story and Mai is a boy. They are the main couple and Mai is a werewolf of some sort in this story. Please R&R.

* * *

I sat down next to Toph seeing that she was the first person to except me, I also know she can sense emotions through her feet. I wonder when I can let them know my secret of me being a girl, my mother did a spell and put on a necklace with Yin and Yang charm place it on my neck and it disappeared into my skin, hiding my true gender. Though even in my true gender I can pass off as a guy…I'm not big in the chest area, I guess you can call me a size B. I found out when I was ten that Mai my sister's friend was a werewolf but was a boy, she also had charm place on her, her mother and mine where best friends so there was no doubt our fathers would have arrange marriage us even though Mai's inner wolf will be looking for "her" soul mate. That day was when "she" bonded with me, I was "her" soul mate our mothers explain it to us, can you believe who we reacted we both felt the pull but I kept thinking was my soul mate is another girl and Mai was thinking that "her" soul mate was another guy. After the explanation and how we can take off the charms at the right time didn't make any sense.

Toph looked at me…well more like turn her head at me. "Hey, are you okay Fire Cracker?" I nodded I had just finished taking Sokka to the Boiling Rock and gotten their father back along with two prisoners we manage to befriend. I know that Katara still doesn't like me but at least she not running her mouth about it. But seeing Mai again and seeing "her" in pain because "she" thinks I reject "her", I know fully well that "she" could die or go in a killing spree and then die or they kill "her" to stop "her". But seeing Mai again made me feel the pull of the soul mate bond between us and I wanted nothing more then to kiss "her" and let "her" dominate me, make love to me. But instead I told "her" I was sorry but I had to do it because I didn't want to drag "her" name down in the dirt with mine. In other words I reject "her" twice and now "she" in prison possibly being tortured by my sister's word.

I stood up and went to the kind of balcony and looked at the moon, it was a full moon, Mai turn into "her" eight feet high wolf right now, Mai does fallow the lunar calendar and there are certain days were "she" is more wolf like or turn without "her" option other then that "she" can turn into "her" wolf form when ever "she" wants. (I miss you, Mai. I really do.) I turn around and walked back to the fire, the wind blowing when we all heard a howl price the chatter and laughter everyone had. Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father stood up, which made everyone stand up, I stayed still because I know that howl anywhere, Mai had escape my sister's grasp but was fallowing my scent trail. My heart pounded against my chest, I never thought "she" would even after all the pain I caused "her". "It's a werewolf howl, I know it anywhere, on a full moon nobody can control a werewolf, and they hurt and hunt anything." Hakoda explain grabbing his weapon which made everyone get in a fighting stance, everyone except me.

Katara notice this as well as everyone else, Toph of course noticing my feelings had to ask first. "Your hearts going crazy, it's almost as if you know the howl." She said. Everyone looked at me but before I could answer we all staggered back when the ground shook and there on the balcony I was on moments ago was Mai, "her" soft black and reddish brown fur. "She" let out a howl and growled threatening at the rest of them as they stood their ground and raised their weapons or hands. I did the only that came into mind, jump in front of Mai and Hakoda stopping him from coming further. "No!" I yelled at him. I didn't care if the group trusts yet or not I was not going to let them kill Mai. "Son, stand down that beast will..." He stared to say but I ignore him and turn to Mai. "Mai, I told you to stay away, why did you come for me? I know it hurts you to be away from your soul mate, it hurts me too. But I don't want anything to happen to you." I said softly yet I knew everyone heard me. Mai lowered himself on his belly and lick my face and let out a small growl. _/I had to see you, mate and I'm not leaving you./_ I heard him say in my mind. "Soul mate?" Hakoda's voice told me I had of explaining to do. "Yes, she is... I mean he is my soul mate." I said turning around looking at all the shock faces. "Well that's new." Toph said.

Aang nodded and everyone looked at me and then at Hakoda. "Explain please." Aang said. For once I was grateful he was an animal lover and didn't like to fight. "Well where do I start..." I said looking at Mai as he walked over and sat down on his hunches and licked me. "You can start by explain how this is Mai... I thought you said he was a she... And you're a guy..." Sokka said looking at me. I blush lightly and decided I would tell them from the beginning. " When I was born uncle..." I swallowed I hurt uncle so badly I wonder of he'll ever forgive me. "Uncle already had a first born son an heir, my father would never get the throne, but he was hoping that my mother would bore him a son as well or he would kill the baby until he had a son. Of course no mother wants to hear that so my mother had me at Mai's mother's house. See they been friends since childhood and my mother knew Mai and his family were werewolves. I was born a girl my mother put a charm on a Yin-Yang pendent and placed the necklace over my head and around my neck. Making me a boy, to hide my true gender and to keep my father from killing me. "

I took a deep breath and looked at their confused shock faces. Sokka broke the silence first. "You're a...you are..." he stuttered. His girlfriend Suki finished for him. "You're a girl." she said simply. I nodded and contuied to tell the story. "Mai's mother did the same to Mai because our fathers would have made us a arrange marriage even if werewolves spend their lives looking for their soul mate, one night when I was ten I found Mai on a full moon. I know stupid he could have killed me but no instead we bonded, he found his soul mate our mothers explain before my mother's disappearance." I finished talking I subconsciously step closer to Mai, I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I felt a shiver of pleasure go down my back which Mai responded to my hormones with a growl, it was both a warning growl and pleasure growl. He must love the smell of my pheromones, it made me blush. "If you excuse me, I'll make sure Mai doesn't cause any trouble." I said grabbing Mai's fur and pulling him away.

* * *

_**EgyptAdbydos: beastly lemon starts here if you want to skip, you've been warned. **_

Mai fallowed me to the room Katara showed me. "She" walked in and sat down on "her" hunches next to the bed. I closed the door and mumbled a quick spell that my mother taught me to lock the door and not let anyone in. I walked over to the window and closed the curtain and once again said the same spell so nobody can open the curtains. I turned around to face Mai, I need him, I want him to take my virginity. I knew "she" wanted me too, I could see the tip of "her" penis coming out of his sheath. I grabbed the necklace around my neck and pulled it off., my short hair grew to my waist in black bouncy curls, my hips were wider, my chest was…bigger and the scar that my father gave me was gone. Mai stood up and walked over to me, I was only up to his shoulder when he sat down in front of me. Mai bend his head down grabbed my stash with his teeth and pulled it off. My shirt opened and it gave Mai a view of my breast. I blushed and trued to cover them with my arms but Mai gave a growl, I blushed more as I let my arms fall and let Mai see them. Mai then grabbed my pants telling me to take the off. I did and pulled off my underwear as well not wanting Mai to break them trying to get them off.

Mai then stood up went behind me and started to push me toward the bed with his snout. I stop when my legs hit the bed, but Mai had other ideas and gave me a push making me put my hands in front of me. I was on my hands and knees on the bed with my butt in Mai's face. I blushed I was in a doggie position, Mai had said to me that he was most likely to take my virginity in his werewolf form and I was to take this position to make it less painful for me. I also remember him tell me to lower my upper body making my butt go higher, he also warn me that we were most likely knot like any k9 after we were done. I let out a sigh and lowered my upper body and spread my legs a little.

I gasped when I felt Mai's tongue go over my opening, he continued to lick me, I moan and gasped until I felt my orgasm coming. "Mai…I'm going to…come." I moaned but Mai didn't stop and soon I moan loudly as I came. I was left panting and gasping for air, I never felt anything like this. I felt Mai still licking my opening licking the juices I just gave and I heard his growl of pleasure. I felt weight on my back and I knew Mai had mounted me, his paws wrapped around my hips pulling me closer to him. I gasped when I felt something warm, hard yet soft invading my opening. It felt uncomfortable at first, I didn't think Mai was going to be this big. I felt Mai stop and then thrust himself all the way in. I gave a cry of pain and felt tears in my eyes, I also didn't think in would hurt this much. Mai licked my shoulder and neck in comfort. "I'm okay." I said my voice shaky. After a while I felt pleasure over come the pain and I gave a moan, Mai was so deep and I felt stretched out in a good way. "Mai, move." I said pushing my hips back a little making my back hit Mai's furry chest. Mai gave a growl of pleasure and his hold on my hips tighten, he pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in gently. Soon we found a steady rhythm, I moan and gasped in pleasure every time Mai hit something inside me that made me see stars.

Mai would growl in pleasure or pant slightly, soon his thrust became harder and faster, I licked it though. "Mai…Oh, that feels good…" I moaned. Mai growled in pleasure and his pace became really fast, I felt a coil in my stomach and I was tighten at a fast pace I knew I was about to come again. "Mai…I going to come…Mai!" I gasped out when his pace became even more fast. "MAI" I moan out as my orgasm hit me fast and hard. I never felt anything like this before, I was panting and gasping for air as Mai pounded into me. Soon I felt something warm inside me and I felt Mai's penis expand it got even bigger and thicker. Mai let out a howl when he came inside me and was panting next to my ear, I let out a gasp when the knot was forming not because it was painful because it wasn't it was pleasurable and I felt his seed go so deep inside of me it was probable going start into my womb. "We're knotted aren't we Mai?" I asked him once our panting was under control. _Yes Mate, we are…its not hurt you is it? _I heard Mai's voice in my head. I felt him shift as if he was going to pull out but he just lifted his hind leg and passed it over my body making us be butt to butt. "No." I said truthfully to him. _That's good…you know you can come out pregnant after this._ Mai said. "I know I don't mind…but I hope its after this war is over I rather raise our children during a era of peace." I said to Mai. I soon started to tell Mai about what I've been doing since I told my father I join the Avatar and how much I was sorry for leaving him. I told him how I didn't want to drag his family's name in dirt with mine. _It would be worse if my pack knew I let my soul mate go on a dangerous journey and I didn't go to protect you then my family's name. I love you, Zuko, you're my world my reason to exist…if anything where to happen you I really will die. I cant live without my other half. _Mai said to me.

I almost cried again knowing I hurt him more telling him I was leaving and most likely not coming back. Soon I felt him pull slightly and I gasped when he pulled out and I felt weight next to me on the bed. I turn over to a sat down and I turn my head toward Mai. He changed back into his human form, he was muscular, tall 6'2 to exact, and his black hair was middle back length. "Let's get some sleep." His deep voice said. I fell into a blissful sleep in Mai's arms.

_**End of Lemon **_

* * *

We came out the next day, Mai instead on staying in his wolf form, he still didn't trust them. So in the morning when w came down to eat everyone stared but didn't say anything. What are they looking at us that way? I looked at Mai who was by my side and then I looked down at my reflection in the fountain water and saw my true gender looking at me. _Oh, crap._ I thought I forgot to put on my necklace now everyone knows how I really look like, I really don't like the way the boy in the wheelchair is looking at me…I don't like the way any boy is looking at me.


End file.
